A Tale Of Two Meerkats
This documentary fallows the lives of two meerkats born in the Whiskers Mob Keep reading to see how they carve out their paths of life. Ella has given birth to a new litter of 6 pups. 3 weeks on and the time has arived for them to meet the family. The Whiskers are a small group with very few adults. 3 year old Ella, Dominant Male, 3 year old Thundercat, Rocket Dog's 1 year old son, Nugget, 10 month old Juno, Ella's 9 month old sons Merico and Sabota, their sister Oriole and Ella's 4 month old son, Savauka. First out of the burrow is McGee. Fallowed by her brother Rozza. Next out is Gump. Then, Enii. Pumpleous fallows her. Last out is Popple. The pups' first week above ground was mostly uneventful. Ella would feed them. Then, she would lead the group out to foreage, leaving the pups in the care of a babysitter. The pups would sleep and play until the group came home. When the group was home, Ella would feed her pups again and send them to bed. When the pups were 4 weeks old, they began to foreage with group. They quickly lesred to fend for themselves. Soon they had 4 little brothers Now 3 months old Pumplemouse had already proven himself a good sentry Popple was often seen trying to care for her little brothers At first, babysitting was easy because the pups were tucked away in their birth chamber. All Popple had to do was sit and watch for danger. When the new pups came out of the burrow Popple was eager to look after them She and Nugget were left behind with the little ones Popple struggles to care for them. She can't resist joining their playfight. Nugget steped. If she wanted wanted to learn to babysit, she was going to behave like an adult. Meamwhile, at the main group, there's an alsrm call from Juno. It's the Sequoia, another small mob.They also hear Juno's alarm calls Thay have recently suffers a group split. Only a handful of meerkats are still in the group with the dominant female, Benzedrine and Dominant male Bruce Both grops line up. They are right on their borders. The Whiskers make the first move. Ella chases Benzedrine off, aided by Oriole. Thundercat and Juno get at Bruce An angry Ella spots Benzedrine and gives chase. Enili and McGee chase off four frightened Sequoia pups. The rest of the Sequoia scatter. The Whiskers have won. Two weeks pass. Popple and Pumplemouse are now 4 months old. They are saddened when Juno leaves for his very first roving trip. Well, at least they can play with Savuka. Savuka was raised as a single pup. Popple and Pumplemouse's litter are the next best thing. A few days later, Juno returns home. The whole group seems happy to have him back, all that is accept for dominant male, Thundercat As he atepts to evict Juno Ella intersepts him. The Whiskers settle down to awatch the sunset on this wonderful day. March 18, 2009 started like any other day. Ella led the Whiskers out. No babysitter was left since her youngest pups were now foraging with the group full time. When you have eleven meerkats in your group who are under a year of age, it can be very difficult for just seven adults to manage. The simple task of taking the family out to breakfast quickly becomes a very noisy and chaotic afar But all noise ends with an alarm call from Nugget. The Kung Fu are coming. The group is already on the warpath. Their dominant male, Ella's older brother and former member of the Whiskers, Ningaloo has spotted his old mob and isn't looking to make friends. Category:Meerkat Shows